<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Canopy of Stars by Meowser_Clancy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178519">Canopy of Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy'>Meowser_Clancy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Madney Moments [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Broadway AU, F/M, Tropes, madney, otp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from maddiehanns on tumblr</p><p>Chim and Maddie dated in high school and throughout college. They break up after Maddie lands a starring role in a Broadway show. Years later, she goes to meet the producers of a new show she's considering working on and Chim is one of the producers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Madney Moments [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I don't know a ton about Broadway procedures so forgive me any wrong details but here you go! Enjoy ~Meowser</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn't get nervous. Maddie smoothed her hands over her skirt, refusing to let this sensation overtake her. She was ready for this.</p><p>She checked her appearance in the mirror, and reapplied her lipstick. The door opened, and an assistant waved her into the room. She knew producers would be waiting on the other side, and she had to make the perfect first impression.</p><p>She had to put her best foot forward, and she mentally worked through everything she was doing. Right foot first, extend the leg, put that charming but aloof smile on her face.</p><p>She walked through the door, carefully posed, and all of her composure disappeared. She almost tripped over her own feet, but caught herself at the last second.</p><p>It was him. It was Howie. It couldn't be, that was literally impossible. He was back in LA, he had to be. Yet, as he slowly turned to face her as the other producers greeted her by name, she knew it was him.</p><p>"Maddie Buckley, great to finally meet you," Bobby Nash greeted. She knew him by name. The others also introduced themselves, and then it was Howie.</p><p>"I'm Howie Han," he greeted, sliding his hand into hers. It was as warm as she remembered, textured and not smooth. He worked with his hands too much for them to be soft.</p><p>"Well, we call him Chimney," Hen Wilson joked. "Alright, Maddie. What song have you prepared today?"</p><p>Maddie's hand was still in Howie's, and she took a second to recalibrate. She slid her hand from his, trying to regain her sense of self. "I was going to sing Memory from Cats," she replied.</p><p>The producers nodded, collectively sitting down. Maddie carefully took off her coat, something she had prepared to do. She wanted to seem like she was settling in, she was giving off this aura intentionally. But now it felt different. Having Howie's eyes on her as she took the coat off made this feel intimate, and she almost shivered though the room was warm.</p><p>She inhaled carefully, starting the song.</p><p>
  <em>Midnight, not a sound from the pavement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone.</em>
</p><p>The song took her back to college, and her last night spent with Howie Han. They'd known then that she was leaving, and that she might not come back. She'd wanted to cry, just sob in his arms all night, but she hadn't let herself. She was the one choosing this. It wasn't his fault. She wasn't going to ruin their last night together.</p><p>She was the one to say that long distance never worked, and Howie had just mutely agreed with her. They'd felt this coming for too long to be in denial about it now. He was going to stay in LA and finish his degree, and she was going to Broadway. She'd found an agent, Doug Kendall, and he'd promised her fame if she came with him now. There was an audition.</p><p>She'd kissed Howie goodbye at the airport, and that was it. She promised that she'd check in when she was thirty and see where they were at.</p><p>"You'll have a cute wife and even cuter kids," she'd assured him. "But I'll be single, destined to never wed."</p><p>She had wanted to just call him so badly during the first few years. Things were happening. She was slowly going from getting chorus bits to supporting roles. And then it had happened. She'd been cast in the touring Wicked cast, as Elphaba. She'd been alternating nights with the other star, but her name was out there, and her star was rising.</p><p>It had been an eighteen month run, and at the end of it, she'd had a ring on her finger. Doug had proposed, and she'd been too swept up in the romance to say anything but yes.</p><p>Well, of course that marriage hadn't lasted long. They'd been divorced within two years, and she'd had to find a new agent. She had a new rule: never mix business with pleasure.</p><p>
  <em>Burnt out ends of smoky days</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The still cold smell of morning</em>
</p><p>The song continued, and Maddie tried to focus on the room, but all she could think about was her last night with Howie. She remembered his hands, she remembered his voice.</p><p>She forced her thoughts away, and lighted on the memory of getting the phone call that Bobby Nash wanted her to audition for his new show, Islands. She'd jumped at the chance, everyone wanted to work with Bobby. He was the newest, hottest thing. Though he'd been in the business for a long time, he'd only recently made it big with his first show. Since then, he'd been selling out shows every week. Everyone wanted in on his new show, and she'd been prepared to get in line with every other Broadway star trying to get this role, and then she'd gotten the phone call from his assistant, specifically asking for her to come in tomorrow and do a song for them.</p><p>She'd stayed calm on the outside but she was nowhere near calm. Her time was now, this was really happening.</p><p>
  <em>If you touch me,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You'll understand what happiness is</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Look, a new day has begun</em>
</p><p>The song finished.</p><p>Maddie exhaled, and felt the world return to normal. It didn't mean anything that Howie was here, it couldn't.</p><p>The producers were smiling, clapping. Maddie did a reading with Hen reading the other character's lines, and then she was leaving. They promised to give her a call.</p><p>She was gathering up her coat, and they were talking in hushed voices now. She tried to not listen, but she was also straining to hear every word, too anxious.</p><p>"Howie, that was really a great idea you had to call her in," Bobby said, just as she reached the door. She was hidden from view of the table now, and their voices had raised. "I'd never heard of Maddie Buckley before, but she did great."</p><p>Maddie paused, one hand on the door. She felt sick.</p><p>That was the only reason she'd been called in? Because Howie had called in a favor? She wasn't here on her own merit?</p><p>Any semblance of calm disappeared. She wanted to go back and talk to him. She didn't need his favors. She'd worked her ass off to get where she was, and for it all to come down to an ex-boyfriend begging to let her audition for a new show…</p><p>She'd have to turn it down, if they even offered. She couldn't accept.</p><hr/><p>"You have to accept," Evan practically yelled when she told him the news.</p><p>"I can't," she replied. "I told you, the only reason I got the audition was because Howie called in a favor."</p><p>"Maddie, just because Howie got you the audition doesn't mean that you didn't earn that damn spot," he said. "Stop doubting yourself. If I'd gone in there, I would not have gotten a part no matter how many strings Howie pulled. You want to know why? Because I can't sing. You can, Maddie. You're fucking amazing."</p><p>She tried to believe the words, but the doubt in the back of her mind was overshadowing everything. "It just doesn't feel like I earned it," she said. "Plus, I have to see him."</p><p>"That part is going to be awkward," Evan admitted. "But Maddie, if this show is successful it means getting paid for two to three years. Even longer if you guys go on tour. As someone who is not your agent but should be, I am begging you to take this role. Besides your team will kill you if you turn it down. Doesn't Sue deserve this? Think of her."</p><p>Sue was a fucking stellar agent. Evan was right, Maddie had to think about people other than herself right now.</p><p>She finished her conversation with Evan, hung up, took a deep breath, and looked at the packet of papers in her hand. She flipped to the last page, and then she signed.</p><p>She was doing this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was three weeks before Howie even visited set.</p><p>Maddie was already off book; truly, she'd been off book before rehearsals had even started. She'd read the play five times the first day.</p><p>She'd spent three weeks on edge, waiting for when Howie would return, but every day without fail it was Bobby and Hen. Both Bobby and Hen were great, she'd rarely worked with such a good team. They didn't fight, they didn't yell at crew or cast. To some extent, Hen was music and Bobby was lyrics, but it seemed like everything was mixed. They both were involved at every stage.</p><p>She wondered how they knew Howie, but so far, she hadn't let herself ask. You didn't show your hand in poker, and this felt like a game.</p><p>She was probably acting crazy, she knew that. But she kept it under wraps, and all anyone on set knew was that she was off book, prepared for anything, and always polite.</p><p>"You're like an anti-diva," Josh mumbled one day as they were going through lines. He was playing one of the leads, Peter. "You're way too nice."</p><p>"So you're saying I should be mean?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"The nice act just isn't maintainable," he retorted.</p><p>"It's not an act," she protested. She knew they were just kidding around, but she wondered if he really thought it was an act.</p><p>"Then it sounds even more exhausting," he replied.</p><p>She just shook her head, not knowing what else to say.</p><hr/><p>She was beginning to think that Howie was, indeed, just a silent partner (except for the one time he was definitely not silent) when one day he was just there.</p><p>She walked in, ready to work, and almost dropped her coffee. He was standing with Bobby and Hen, an easy smile on his face. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was wearing a warm looking striped sweater.</p><p>When he saw her, the smile on his face faded.</p><p>She didn't know how to react to that.</p><p>"Maddie, you remember Howie," Bobby said. "He's just sitting in today, don't let it throw you off."</p><p>"It won't," she replied, her voice stiffer than usual.</p><p>She jumped straight into it with Josh, doing the first big dance number.</p><p>They still hadn't found their male lead, Lucas. They'd been auditioning almost nonstop and Maddie had read scenes with too many men to count now, but Bobby had always looked unsatisfied. She was almost worried, wondering if they'd decide that the problem was with Maddie, and not the actors.</p><p>So far, Josh was standing in as Lucas when they practiced the big scenes. Maddie admired that he didn't complain about standing in for a role that he had no chance of getting, even when it was just him and Maddie.</p><p>Howie was watching as they went through the choreography, and Bobby had stepped out to talk to Hen.</p><p>Maddie's heart leapt right into her throat when he walked up to her as the music ended.</p><p>"So," he said, arms still crossed tight over his chest. "You made it."</p><p>The words were innocuous enough. She saw Josh's surprise that Howie was talking to her, but he was off to grab coffee for his break and didn't care enough to stick around.</p><p>"I did," she said, patting her face with a towel.</p><p>"No ring," he nodded at her hand. "Not anymore, at any rate."</p><p>She flushed, knowing he must have heard about her and Doug. She wondered how he'd found out, she wondered how he'd felt at the news.</p><p>"I should have at least called," she began, but he held up his hand. There was no ring on his finger.</p><p>"You were right not to call," he said easily. "We had an agreement. I'm glad you're doing well, Maddie. That's all that matters."</p><p>"So you went into business with your dad after all?" She asked. She'd never been able to find much on him when she googled his name, but he'd always been careful about laying low. His father was a Korean millionaire, and Howie had always hated being in the spotlight.</p><p>"Yeah," he said, face tight. "I'm going to take over the company when he retires."</p><p>She wanted to say congratulations, but she knew better. Howie of old had never wanted to work for his father. He'd wanted to become a doctor, but his father had refused to pay for school. Howie had been talking about going for paramedic or nursing school instead, but it must have fell through.</p><p>"No wife and kids?" She finally asked, since he had already mentioned her own brief marriage. She didn't feel self conscious bringing it up.</p><p>And now, a brief smile. "Just a fiance," he said smoothly. "I'll bring Tatiana by set sometime, I'm sure she'd love to see behind the scenes of a Broadway show."</p><p>She felt her smile falter, but kept it pasted on despite her dropping mood. He wasn't single. That shouldn't matter at all to her. She remembered what she'd promised Sue the day her divorce to Doug was final. Never mix business with pleasure. Getting involved with a producer was a sure fire way to make sure she got a reputation.</p><p>She didn't want to be known for that.</p><p>Josh had returned with coffee, and Bobby and Hen were also coming back in. "From the top," Bobby called, and Howie nodded, walking back to join the two.</p><p>Maddie and Josh ran it again, and she couldn't help keeping an eye on Howie. Bobby and Hen were talking to him, in rushed voices, looking excited but stressed. Howie's arms were still crossed, and he wasn't smiling.</p><p>"Go ahead and take five," Bobby said at the end. "Maddie, can you come over?"</p><p>"Of course," she said, grabbing her water before walking over.</p><p>"Have you ever heard of Eddie Diaz?" Bobby said.</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"We're bringing him in to read for Lucas," Hen began. "I think we've found our leading man. He's a bit of an unknown, but I think that will work in our favor."</p><p>"That sounds great," Maddie said. "When will he be here?"</p><p>"Oh, he's here," Bobby said. "We were just-" He stopped midway through, and Maddie saw Howie shake his head. "Never mind."</p><p>It was obvious that they were going against Howie's wishes bringing Eddie on board. Maddie wondered at that, but didn't have time to think about it.</p><p>A tall, hispanic man was being led over by a stagehand. "I'm Eddie," he said, offering her his hand. She took it, and was surprised when he didn't let go after their perfunctory shake. "I'm excited to work with you, Maddie Buckley."</p><p>"Why don't you guys do the duet from act two?" Hen asked, and Eddie finally let go of her hand.</p><p>She smiled at him, warm and inviting. She knew they needed a lead, and any reason that Howie was opposed to Eddie shouldn't matter to her.</p><p>She and Eddie walked to center stage, and he began to sing. He had a good tenor, joined shortly by her soprano.</p><p>Bobby applauded heavily at the end, and as Maddie looked at Eddie, she knew they'd found their lead.</p><p>She was grabbing her water again for another sip when she saw Howie slip out, looking as far from happy as a person could get.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That next week, Hen wasn't there. Bobby came in looking serious, and the whole rehearsal remained somber. Even Eddie didn't seem to bring moods up. Their new lead just looked confused at how low morale was on the set, but when Bobby let them take five, then Josh told them why in a hushed voice.</p><p>"Hen's wife is in the hospital," he said, voice low. "We aren't sure why but they were trying to get pregnant, so it probably has to do with that. She might have lost the baby."</p><p>Maddie just shook her head, feeling like she'd been punched in the stomach. She remembered how happy Hen had been last week, how she and Bobby had kept on going off in the corner to talk and laugh. Maybe they'd been discussing baby names, plans for the future.</p><p>Her heart ached for Hen, but she didn't know what to do. She didn't have her address, she really had no way to getting in contact with her that wasn't through professional avenues. Besides, it really wasn't her business.</p><p>"So what does this mean for rehearsals?" Eddie was asking Josh. "Did Bobby cancel his trip to LA?"</p><p>His trip to LA? Maddie's brow creased. She hadn't heard about that.</p><p>"No, he couldn't, because he's meeting with an investor," Josh said. "I think they're bringing in someone for next week."</p><p>"Who?" Eddie asked. "Because I can tell you right now, I can't work with Chimney."</p><p>Chimney. That was what Hen had called Howie her first day auditioning.</p><p>"You know that the only reason I didn't audition two weeks ago is because he was pushing against it," Eddie said, voice low.</p><p>Josh smiled, but there was no mirth in his face. "I doubt that's true," he began, but Eddie raised an eyebrow. "Listen, he doesn't love you for what happened, but Chimney isn't petty enough to bar you from getting a job just because he doesn't like you. He's not that kind of guy."</p><p>Maddie wanted to ask what had happened, but when the conversation had swung to Chimney, the two men had stepped away, obviously closing her off from it.</p><p>She sighed, stepping back towards center stage. Bobby was walking back up, a serious look on his face.</p><p>"Everyone, I need to say something," Bobby said. "As I'm sure you guys will have heard, since it's all anyone was talking about last week, Hen and Karen were pregnant. She told me to let you know since otherwise there will be questions and we're all family here. Karen lost the baby, so Hen is going to be out for a couple weeks."</p><p>There was a murmur of apologies, and Bobby nodded. "I'll pass along any sentiments or hot dishes you want to bring for her," he said. "Just keep her in your thoughts. It's a tough time."</p><p>Bobby looked down at the marked up script in his hand. "I had planned on going to LA to meet with investors next week," he said. "Hen and I talked about what we should do, whether I should still go. We decided that I will, I can't afford not to. In the meantime, we need someone else here."</p><p>Maddie could feel how tense Eddie was to her right, and even Josh was tensed up. She wondered what had happened.</p><p>"Chimney is going to be on board, starting Monday," Bobby finished. His voice took almost a tone of warning. "He might not be Hen and I, but I expect everyone to treat him as if he were me."</p><p>Maddie saw Eddie hesitate, but then the man stepped forward.</p><p>"Can I talk with you, Bobby?" He asked, and Bobby nodded. The look on his face seemed to say that he knew it wouldn't be a pleasant conversation.</p><p>The two men stepped away, and Maddie finally turned to Josh. "Okay, what happened between Eddie and Howie?" She asked.</p><p>If Josh was surprised she didn't use Chimney, he didn't show it. "Honestly, it's not my story to tell," he said. "Which usually wouldn't stop me, but I don't know many of the details. All I know is what Eddie told me, and I'm not comfortable sharing that confidence."</p><p>Maddie nodded, frustrated, but she understood. She wondered what Monday morning would bring.</p><hr/><p>Evan came over for dinner that night, making her a fancy risotto with mushrooms. "Your cooking lessons are paying off," she teased, and her younger brother grinned.</p><p>"Mock me all you want, but Abby is the best thing that's ever happened to me," he said.</p><p>"Maybe I could believe that if I'd met Abby," Maddie said gently. "You've been together for six months, and at this point it just feels like she's avoiding me."</p><p>Evan took a sip of wine. "I think she's just nervous about being judged," he finally said.</p><p>"By me?" Maddie protested. "I'm a broadway star, I've seen every kind of unconventional relationship."</p><p>"It's a scary thing, she's older than you are," Evan said. "I keep telling her it's not a big deal, but let's face it, there are too many preconceptions when the woman is older."</p><p>"Preconceptions," Maddie mused. "Someone's been reading his word of the day calendar."</p><p>"I re enrolled in college," Evan admitted, after a beat. "Something else I wouldn't have done without her encouragement."</p><p>"Evan!" Maddie exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you. Hey, you know I only tease out love, right?"</p><p>Evan paused. "I know we've always had that kind of relationship," he said. "But I guess I take it more seriously when it's about Abby."</p><p>"Okay," Maddie said. "I never meant to insinuate anything, but that doesn't negate your feelings. I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's just different now," Evan said. "I feel like I'm a different person and you treat me like I'm still your kid brother."</p><p>"That changes now," Maddie said. "Promise."</p><hr/><p>She was worried about what next week would bring.</p><p>She couldn't sleep well that weekend, and she got brunch with Evan Sunday. No Abby, as usual. Maddie was literally beginning to wonder if the woman existed, but after how Evan had asked her to stop teasing, then she wasn't going to question it.</p><p>She was protective over him, and she didn't know what to think of the woman who was nearly twice Evan's age. It just felt like there was no reality where Abby wasn't using him to some extent. Even if Abby didn't realize it herself.</p><p>It wasn't even about the age difference. It was in the stories Evan told. Stories where he was always there for Abby, and she was rarely there for him. It was Abby constantly canceling plans, it was Abby just in general being a flake.</p><p>But she brought up none of this at brunch, even though Evan had originally had plans to go out with Abby...who'd cancelled last minute as usual.</p><p>Maddie finished her mimosa, and Evan raised an eyebrow. "You don't usually drink during rehearsals," he said.</p><p>"I don't," she agreed. "But I'm nervous about what's going to happen tomorrow."</p><p>"Ah, Howie is going to be there," he said. "What's there to be nervous about? You guys had an amicable breakup."</p><p>"I think we always thought that I'd come back, though," Maddie began. "I honestly never expected for this to take off the way it did. And it's a dream come true, don't get me wrong. But I think in the back of my mind I was always expecting to end up back at Howie's door five years later, begging him to take me back."</p><p>"That doesn't mean that Howie thought that," Evan reminded. "He always knew you were going somewhere."</p><p>"That doesn't mean he wasn't hurt," Maddie said. "Or that he wasn't allowed to be."</p><p>She poked at her eggs benedict. "I got married," she said. "That wasn't part of the deal. We always said he'd be the one with a wife and kids at thirty. I was going to be the perpetually single broadway diva."</p><p>"You couldn't be a diva if you tried," Evan scoffed. "You said he's engaged, right? He's obviously over anything that happened between you guys."</p><p>She knew that Evan meant it to comforting, but she hated to admit that that was the reason she was dreading Monday so much.</p><p>She didn't want him to be over it. She didn't want to forget and move on.</p><p>Since she'd seen him first, almost a month ago now, in the deepest corner of her heart, she'd just wanted to reconnect. She'd wanted to go out for coffee. She'd wanted to ask him why he'd pushed for her to get the part. She wanted to know if she'd earned it, or if he was the only reason she had it.</p><p>And then she wanted to fall into bed with him, and be with him until she couldn't remember her name. She wanted to feel the way she had at sixteen, desperately in love with a boy she knew she couldn't have. Not really. Not forever.</p><p>She'd always known that their relationship was doomed to end early. But somehow, seeing him again had gotten her hopes up.</p><p>She was a fool.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Howie checked his watch as he left the subway. He was early enough to stop for coffee.</p><p>He wasn't sure how this would really go. Bobby and Hen had initially brought him on as just an investor, but he'd been not so silent about some ideas when they were brainstorming <em>Islands</em>. They'd welcomed his input, and suddenly, he was a third member of their team. It felt good, it was one of the first times he'd been welcomed like this.</p><p><em>Islands</em> had evolved, and so had his role. He'd helped with a lot of planning, but he'd always been more on the business side.</p><p>Now Bobby was in LA, Hen was at home with Karen, and it was Howie's turn to be in charge. Bobby had made it clear that everyone was to treat Howie the same way they did Bobby, but Howie knew it wouldn't be the same. There would be resistance, there always was.</p><p>Especially because of his...complicated history with both leads.</p><p>He stepped into Donio's to order an espresso. Today was a day he needed to be awake for.</p><p>He was checking his phone, when he heard a voice he knew was familiar, and his head jerked up.</p><p>Maddie was in front of him. She was ordering from the barista, and Howie was surprised to learn that her coffee order hadn't evolved since college. "Cappucino, skim milk, no sugar."</p><p>"It's good to know that some things never change," he said, sliding his card to the cashier before she could reach into her purse. She whirled to face him, her mouth an O shape.</p><p>"I can get it," she began, but the cashier had already swiped his card.</p><p>"Can I get a double shot of espresso?" He asked.</p><p>After he'd finished ordering, Maddie was waiting for him at the end of the counter, arms folded.</p><p>"Can't I treat you to coffee?" He asked casually, taking his cup.</p><p>"I don't need you to buy me coffee," she began. "And I didn't need you to get me this part either. I worked hard to get where I am, I don't need a leg up from my college boyfriend."</p><p>"Is that what you thought this was?" He asked, holding the door open for her to exit. She followed reluctantly, sipping at her coffee. "I told Bobby to get you an audition because I knew you were the best woman for the part. That's it. He and Hen made their decision independently. All I did was make sure you got in the door."</p><p>"Why?" She challenged, and he tried to suppress a smile.</p><p>She was still the same Maddie, still so independent. "Because as I just said, I knew you were the best person for the job," he said calmly. "Don't try to find an ulterior motive because I promise, there isn't one."</p><p>She smiled, almost. "You didn't use to drink espresso," she said. "Wasn't redbull more your speed?"</p><p>"I realized I can't handle that much sweetener," he replied. "We've both grown up."</p><p>Her smile faded again. They walked together in silence, just drinking their coffee.</p><p>"It's just so weird that you're here," she said, right before they reached the theater. He paused, turning to face her.</p><p>"What do you mean?" He asked carefully.</p><p>"Come on, you made it clear that you would never be part of this world," she said. "How am I supposed to think that you just stumbled into a theater production on Broadway?"</p><p>"I didn't," he said. "Listen, Maddie. A lot of time has passed since college. My life is so much different, and I made a lot of choices that 20 year old me wouldn't have. But I also learned a lot. I met Bobby and Hen out in LA, and we just clicked. When the show got picked up I came out to New York with them because it was an opportunity. I wasn't trying to invade your world."</p><p>"That's not what I meant," she began.</p><p>"I'll be out of your space soon enough," he said. "I know you don't want me here, but I thought we could work this like adults."</p><p>"We can," she said, frustration in her voice. "Howie, that is not what I meant. Something brought us here, back together again."</p><p>"Fate?" He asked, amused. "I think I believed in some version of fate once, but that was back when I believed in the tooth fairy. I've moved on, so have you. I wanted to make sure you got a chance at this role."</p><p>She met his gaze, and his breath caught. "So that's it?" She asked, eyes luminous. "My talent is the only reason you wanted to see me again?"</p><p>His hand tightened on his coffee cup. What was he supposed to say? That he'd thought about her every day, that he'd kept tabs on her? That he'd spent every day wishing for her to fail, to come back to him? He felt like a terrible person, but there it was. He'd wanted her to come back to him. He'd never even considered the possibility that he could go to New York, he'd just expected her to come back. He had never thought about how they had always assumed he wouldn't come with her. Was he really that selfish? He had never realized that it went both ways...Maddie had left, but he could have gone with her. If he'd wanted to.</p><p>Those answers had come too late. Those answers came after he'd put a ring on another woman's finger. Those answers had come after Bobby and Hen couldn't find a lead and he'd put Maddie's name out there, not ever expecting that she'd show up, just the same as she'd ever been.</p><p>Those answers had come when she'd placed her hand in his, and he was hit with what felt like a bolt of lightning.</p><p>They could have made it work. They could have moved to New York together. He could have sucked it up and worked for his dad, as he'd done eventually anyway.</p><p>It wouldn't have mattered. What would have mattered was that they were together. That he was with Maddie Buckley, and all was right with his world.</p><p>But it was too late for that. Too much time had passed.</p><p>"What other reason is there?" He asked finally, and opened the door to the theater for her.</p><p>She didn't have an answer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>